my sweet babysitter Wo ai ni
by Devilish shadow pride
Summary: jaeson fan fiction...


Harap maaf ff ini mengandungi unsur-unsur mature content..anak kecil tidak digalakkan membacanya..this is bl ff...the cast belong to themself but the ff pure mine..if you don't like the couple in this ff please click out from here..thank u

Ps: ff ini ditulis dalam multiple languages..

Cast: Im Jaebum/28 years old

: Wang Jackson/25 years old

: mark tuan/29 years old

: choi youngjae/24 years old

: park jinyoung/26 years old

: Im bammie/6 years old

:Im gyeomie/6 years old

So enjoy ur reading..

Brak!!!

Fail-fail berselerakan akibat dibanting oleh pemuda berambut merah

"Apa ini!!! Sudah ku katakan,tidak sesiapa yang mendengar kah!!???! Now who wants responsible with all loss!!! Kita kerugian berjuta tau!!!

Kesemuanya hanya diam dan tidak bersuara kerana mereka tahu itu hanya menambahkan kemarahan pria dihadapan mereka.

"Look sajangnim,I already talk with our contact,they said someone already make a low prince than we're,so its not our workers fault.,ucap salah seorang pemuda yang berambut blonde.

"Yes mark hyung is right sajangnim.lagi pula aku rasa mereka main kotor,kerana setahu aku the price only will be announced today..but how they already know that and make auction before other company? Its absolutely ridiculous"ucap pemuda yang bernama youngjae..

"Maybe I will make something but I can't promise its will work"ucap mark lagi..

Pemuda yang bernama Jaebum itu hanya diam dan memandang setiap orang dihadapannya seperti predator wants to eat his prey..people know him as one of young CEO who success in young age..chic and sexy that's what every lady says when they look at him but that's not the point now...

"I want all of you out now! Accept youngjae and mark,there something I want to talk about"

Para pekerja cepat-cepat mengambil fail-fail yang berselerak di lantai akibat kemarahan ketua mereka dan keluar dari meeting room...

"Jaebum hyung...

Sebelum youngjae berkata lebih lagi..jaebum terlebih dulu berbicara..

"Maaf...maafkan aku hyung..youngjae.aku hanya stress dengan semua ini"

"That's fine jaebum,I know you work hard to get this project" ucap mark sambil menepuk bahu jaebum.."I know you even not sleep in 3 days right..tambahnya lagi

Jaebum hanya tersenyum dan mengiakan kata mark,he feel so pressure with all this problem..

"Aku rasa di sini ada pengintip hyung" ucap youngjae setelah lama berfikir

"Why you think like that youngjae? Tanya jaebum

"Look first we all know that the price suppose out today and our price is definitely low from other company..tapi bagaimana xoxo company tahu harga yang akan kita berikan..tidakkah kau berasa aneh hyung? Ucap youngjae

"Maybe you're right youngjae,aku juga rasa begitu jaebum"ucap mark

"Kalau begitu aku mahu kau berbincang dengan jinyoung,bagaimana kita menangkap pelaku itu mark hyung,aku tidak akan lepaskan sesiapa yang berani menghianati kita!"

"Baik lah aku akan berbincang dengannya tapi tidak sekarang"

"Kenapa? Jinyoung kemana? Tanya jaebum

"Apakah kau lupa jaebum,jinyoung kan pergi ke China atas urusan usaha sama antara syarikat kita dan sapphire company..

"Oh iya..aku lupa..se..

*cring cringgg*

"Aish siapa yang menganggu ku disaat meeting? Hello??

"PAPA!!!!"

"Aduh Gyeomie gak usah jerit,kan papa udah bilang kalau mau berbicara harus pelahan..jadi apa gyeomie mau sama papa?!

"Papa isk..isk..isk..

"Kenapa nangis?? Bammie mana??

"Bammie sakit perut,coalnya tadi bibik balu itu macak sup tapi supnya ga enak..gyeomie cama bammie ga mau tapi bibik pakca makan telus perutnya bammie cakit papa...huwaaa papa pulang cepat ya...ucap gyeomi sambil nangis

"Apa!!! Iya papa pulang sekarang!!!

"Hyung kamu kenapa seperti orang gila?? Youngjae watching jaebum just like crazy person running out from office..

"Bammie sakit!mark hyung kau tolong urusin semuanya ya? I'm counting on you hyung!! Jerit jaebum sambil menekan butang lift..

Sementara dua orang yang berdiri dipintu hanya tersenyum kerana mereka tahu no matter how harsh Jaebum is...dia tetap sayangkan kedua anak kembarnya..Dan mereka berdua tetap no 1 di listnya ..

"Eh hyung bukan kah jin hyung akan pulang esok? Siapa yang menjemputnya di airport!?tanya youngjae

"Entah..mungkin driver or they will call taxi?..I dunno..

"They?! Eh mark hyung aku belum habis bertanya dia udah pergi..tch..hmm Kenapa mark hyung bilang mereka ya??..jin hyung pulang dengan siapa?!

Sementara itu Jaebum sudah sampai kerumah nya dan melihat keadaan rumah seperti di bom..sungguh kotor..dengan pakaian bersepah..makanan bertaburan di meja..membuat jaebum terkejut..

"What the...bammie!!!?? Gyeomie???!!! Kamu dimana?!

Jaebum berlari ke tingkat atas dan membuka pintu dan mendapati kedua anaknya sedang bermain..

"Loh katanya bammie sakit?

"Hmm hehehe bammie udah baik papa"kata bammie sambil bermain patung optimus prime yang dibeli Jaebum semasa mereka bercuti di jepun tahun lalu.

"Bibik mana? Dia berasa aneh bila tidak melihat maid yang diupah Pagi tadi tidak kelihatan dimana mana...

"Oh bibik bilang dia panas..jadi bammie sama gyeomie masukkan dia di freezer..

"APA!!!!!!!!!!!

Jaebum berlari sepantas mungkin ke arah dapur lalu membuka freezer dan mendapati bibik yang di upahnya sudah menggigil kesejukan dengan kaki,tangan dan mulutnya diikat kain..

"I WILL SUE YOU!!!! YOU LITTLE DEVIL!!!!I WILL KILL YOU!!!!ANAK SETAN!!!!! jerit pembantu rumah sambil dibawa pergi oleh ambulance...

"Kasihan ya.,Sudah berapa orang maid yang diupah dan semuanya berakhir dengan tragis(read:masuk rumah sakit jiwa kerana dipercayai didera#kasihan) bisik jiran tetangga yang melihat ambulance itu pergi..

"Kenapa kamu bisa melakukan itu bammie,gyeomie?kamu kan Sudah tahu bahwa papa banyak pekerjaan dan sibuk." Ucap Jaebum sambil memandang ke arah kedua anak kembarnya..

"Bammie minta maaf papa"

"Iya gyeomie juga"

Mereka memeluk Jaebum serentak dan Jaebum berasa kasihan dan tanpa Jaebum sadari kedua anak kembarnya tersenyum riang (read:evil smile)

Keesokkan harinya Jaebum didatangi seorang yeoja..yang selalu menempel(seperti lalat)semenjak di jaman collage tapi tidak di hirau Jaebum..

"Apa yang kau mahu Sana? Tidak kah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk!..

"Oppa Kenapa selalu marah-marah sih..aku tau oppa sibuk sebab itu aku kemari untuk membantumu oppa."ucap sana dengan nada manja (#gatel)

Sejujurnya Jaebum Tidak mahu menerima tawaran yeoja dihadapannya tapi Pagi ini dia punya meeting sama partner dari LA dan itu membuat dia seperti orang gila mencari orang untuk menjaga kedua anak nya...

"Ayo lah oppa aku bisa kok menjaga mereka,lagipun aku suka sama anak-anak"

"Baik lah kalau begitu,aku harus pergi sekarang,kau hanya perlu menjaga dan memberi mereka makan"ucap Jaebum sambil memasuki kereta Ferrari merahnya..

Sana hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ..namun disaat dia mahu masuk kedalam rumah..tiba-tiba dia disiram air yang berwarna kehitaman.,

"Gyaaa Apa ini!!! Sana menjerit sambil mengelap bajunya yang basah dia terdengar suara anak kecil ketawa dan dia melihat bammie dan gyeomie sedang berdiri di atas veranda? Sedang memegang besen air..

"Kurang ajar!! How dare you!! Dengan perasaan geram Sana memasuki ke dalam rumah namun apabila dia mahu menaiki tangga secara tiba-tiba bammie dan gyoemie melemparkan telur busuk yang menyebabkan Sana terjatuh kerana ingin menghindar dari telur-telur yang terbang kearahnya..oleh kerana tidak tahan dengan terror yang diterima,Sana akhirnya berlari keluar dan pergi dari situ..

"Yeah kita berjaya!!!" Mereka bersorak gembira kerana sudah berjaya mengusir ahjumma genit selalu kegatalan bila berada disisi papa mereka dan selalu berlakon seolah-olah menyayangi mereka...

Selepas beberapa jam..

"Bammie kau lapar?? Tanya gyeomie kepada kembarnya...

"Iya gyeomie tapi di dapur tidak ada apa-apa" ucap bammie sambil mengusap tangan gyeomie

*ting tong ting tong*

"Siapa itu?? Jangan-jangan olang jahat?!

"Ehh bammie kamu mahu kemana? Tanya gyeomie..bammie hanya diam dan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya...

"Hi!! Bammie!! Hi gyeomie!! Sapa jinyoung

"Uncle jinny!!! Kedua mereka memeluk erat jinyoung dan berasa gembira kerana mereka menyayangi jinyoung seperti keluarga mereka sendiri...

"Itu siapa uncle? Tanya gyeomie apabila dia melihat lelaki di belakang jinyoung..

"Hallo namaku jackson..gembira bertemu"ucap Jackson sambil tersenyum yang mirip seperti puppy yang comel..

Bammie dan gyeomie yang melihat senyuman Jackson terus memeluknya dengan erat..manakala jinyoung hanya berdiri melihatnya..

Pelik..kerana setahuku bammie sama gyeomie tidak suka dan tidak pernah melakukan skinship dengan orang asing"pikir jinyoung..

"Grrukkk*(maaf author ga tau bunyi perut gimana #imagine aja sendiri)

"Hahaha kamu lapar ya?"Tanya Jackson kepada bammie dan gyeomie..mereka hanya tersenyum malu..

"Jackson kamu bisa memasak bukan,can you cook for them? I have to go to the office now,so can you take care of them? Tanya jinyoung meskipun dia Sudah tahu jawapan yang akan diberikan oleh Jackson...

"Yup just leave it to wild and sexy Jackson!"ucap Jackson sambil memegang tangan si kembar.."kau boleh pergi jinny,aku akan menjaga mereka..

"Okay then..bye bammie,bye gyeomie"

"Okay kids what's do you want to eat??Tanya Jackson

"Hmm gyeomie mau telur boleh ya uncle??

"Boleh sweetie"ucap Jackson sambil mengosok kepala gyeomie dengan sayang..

"Bammie mau juga!"

"Oh ok..we eat egg!!! Yahoo lets gooo!!!

Jackson membawa keduanya sambil berlari seperti kapal terbang,dan itu membuat kedua kembar itu berasa sungguh gembira...

*skip time*

11p.m

Jaebum merasa lelah dan penat dengan pekerjaan nya hari ini,bagaimana tidak..selepas meeting dengan partner nya..dia terus ke pejabat untuk meeting with his workers for discuss about the about who betray his company...

Jaebum berjalan ke biliknya suddenly his nose smell something delicious...

"Bau apa ini?? Sungguh lazat...wah siapa yang memasak pasta spaghetti Bolognese!?

Tanpa berfikir panjang Jaebum take a bite and he feel that this is the most delicious pasta he ever eat and he keep eating until the pasta vanish from plate...and he walk to his room after he wash his dinner..

*meanwhile at jinyoung house*

"Hmm aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu tapi Apa ya?? Ah esok aja pikir..ucap jinyoung dia pun terus tidur...(yah jinny you forgot ur Wang puppy huh )

*keesokkan harinya*

Jeabum mendengar suara seseorang sedang menyanyi ...pada mulanya dia cuma fikir dia hanya bermimpi tapi apabila dia mendengar suara anak kembarnya,dia pun bangun menuju ke dapur dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan apron dibadannya sedang memasak dan kedua orang anak nya turut duduk dimeja sambil menyanyi...

"Papa!! Papa udah bangun ya? Sambil memeluk bammie,Jaebum melangkah kearah Jackson yang sedang memasak ..and when he turn his body Jackson terkejut sedikit kerana dia menyangka Jaebum masih lagi tidur...

"Oh annyeonghasaeyo,I'm Jackson,nice to meet you"ucap Jackson sambil tersenyum

"Ohh h-hii aku Jaebum..kamu siapa ya? Tanya jaebum..dia sedikit terpana dengan senyuman yang Jackson berikan..

"Aku saudaranya jinyoung.semalam dia menyuruhku menunggu nya disini tapi dia ga datang-datang,jadi aku numpang tidur disini.I hope you don't mind Jaebum ssi..do you want a pancake?Err Jaebum ssi??? Jaebum ssi??!!..

Jackson feel weird when Jaebum only look at him and that's make he feels uncomfortable..

"Beautiful face..and his lips.." and Jaebum keep staring at Jackson until...

"PAPA!!!!!

"Huh what?? What happen??!!

"Papa itu Kenapa cih,uncle Tanya papa mau pancake atau tidak? Papa cuma diam aja cih..gyeomie tau uncle itu cantik tapi papa gak boleh stare uncle like you want to eat him papa"ucap gyeomie dengan panjang lebar...

Jaebum yang ditegur gyeomie hanya tersipu malu..begitu juga dengan Jackson.dia Tidak menyangka Jaebum akan merenungnya dengan begitu interns sekali...

"Err I'm sorry Jackson..and Yess i want pancake too"ucap Jaebum

And they all eat their breakfast with happy...

*ting tong ting tong*

"Its ok I will open it,you guys just eat"ucap Jackson dan dia bangun membuka pintu..

"Jinny!!!! Why you don't pick up me yesterday? Ucap Jackson sambil memeluk jinyoung..

Jaebum yang melihat nya terasa sedikit cemburu,dan tanpa dia sedari dia memotong pancake dengan sedikit kasar..gyeomie dan bammie melihat his papa attitude just laughing..

"Jaebum hyung,selamat pagi..aku kesini kerana ingin membawa Jackson pulang bersamaku"ucap jinyoung

"Whatttt!! Nooo!! Please stay with us uncle! Bammie dan gyeomie sangat sukakan uncle dan kami janji,kami ga akan nakal lagi"ucap bammie sambil menangis...

Jaebum juga Tidak mahu Jackson pergi dari rumahnya kerana kedua anak nya sayangkan Jackson dan...secara Tidak langsung akan menggagalkan niatnya untuk rapat dengan Jackson..kerana..dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Jackson...

"Hmm bagaimana denganmu Jackson? Aku akan mengikut apa saja kemahuanmu..

"Err..aku...

"Uwaaa uncle gyeomie ga mau sama bibik lain kerana mereka hanya baik bila papa ada aja,nanti bammie dipukulin lagi gimana huwaaa"

"Iya terus siapa yang mau masak untuk bammie sama gyeomie?!

Mereka terus menangis sambil memeluk Jackson dengan erat sekali..Jackson merasa kasihan kerana dia mula menyayangi kedua anak kembar itu...

"Jackson ssi."panggil Jaebum.."maaf Jackson tapi kalau bisa,boleh kah kau tinggal disini untuk menjaga mereka?? Soal bayaran kau Tidak usah khawatir kerana aku akan membayar berapa pun yang kau mahu"

"Bukan Soal uang Jaebum ssi,tapi aku disini hanya untuk 3 bulan,dan selepas itu aku akan pulang ke China untuk my final exam"..

"Ah I see.."

Jinyoung can see that Jaebum really frustrated with Jackson answer and he can see that Jaebum has fall for Jackson and so do Jackson..."hahaha them both so cute..hmm let me help this fools"

"Jackson you can stay here..after all hanya untuk 3 bulan,after that Jaebum akan mencari babysitter yang lain bukan begitu hyung?"

"Err Iya Iya begitulah"

"Hmm ok..I agree..but only for 3 month"ucap Jackson sambil memeluk dan mencium kedua kembar..

"Thank you Jackson..and you too jinyoung" he feel so happy when Jackson decide to stay at his home and take care his children..

after awhile stay in Jaebum house Jackson finally know who Jaebum is and who gyeomie and bammie are..,rupa-rupanya bammie and gyeomie bukan anak kandung Jaebum..mereka berdua adalah anak yatim yang jaebum ambil dari rumah anak-anak yatim yang juga merupakan kepunyaan Jaebum..

"Hey jinny what should I do now,sebentar lagi Jackson akan pulang ke China dan aku harus mencari new babysitter..to be honest I don't want him to go"ucap Jaebum dengan nada yang lemah..

"I want you to talk with him to stay here,boleh kan jinyoung? Ne,ne,ne,jinyoungie.."

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum melihat Jaebum,jinyoung tahu bahwa Jaebum rarely show his weak part even with his close friends..namun sekarang gara-gara seorang Wang Jackson,Jaebum merengek seperti ke anak kecil ke jinyoung...

"Nikahi aja dia kalau begitu"ucap jinyoung sambil membaca fail..

"N-ni nikahi!!!? Yah kau pikir dia mau?! Even I know I'm hot,it doesn't mean he like me? Right?"

Jinyoung roll his eyes,"stop act like a loser Jaebum,you better do it fast or he will left you and go back to China"

"So what's the plan??"

Jinyoung membisikkan sesuatu di telinga jaebum.

"W-what you want me to do that!!! Wtf jinyoung,how come you give me that kind idea! What if he will reject me?! What if he will be mad at me?! And run away to China?!

"Oh come on you not a kids Jaebum so does Jackson,you an adult.aku hanya beri cadangan,ya itu terpulang kepadamu sama ada mau melakukan nya atau Tidak,tapi kalau Jackson pergi,its not my fault"ucap jinyoung dengan malas..

"Yah siapa juga yang ga mau,tapi siapa yang akan menjaga bammie sama gyeomie?"

"Soal itu,aku dan youngjae kan ada,ucap jinyoung lagi.sometimes dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bersetuju bekerja dengan makhluk yang bermata sepet dihadapan nya ini...

"And its all have price Jaebum sajangnim"ucap jinyoung dengan senyuman indah (read: evil smile)

"I know you will said that,there no such thing free when it come from you huh"ucap Jaebum dengan nada malas..dia mengenali jinyoung semenjak kecil lagi dari itu both of them know what in each other mind,even sometimes jinyoung act like he doesn't care about others tp dia tahu jinyoung mempunyai hati yang baik.

Keesokkan harinya Jaebum dan jinyoung menjalankan misi membuat Jackson tinggal di rumah Jaebum untuk selama-lamanya..well something like that..

"Jackson boleh kah kau menolongku? Mau harus pergi ke jeju island untuk menemani Jaebum..kerana aku Tidak bisa ,terlalu banyak pekerjaanku disini"ucap jinyoung

"Tapi Kenapa aku,aku hanya pembantu rumah jinny bukan pekerja di office"Tanya Jackson,sometimes he feels weird with his cousin attitude..

"Iya itu aku tahu tapi disana Jaebum akan tinggal di rumahnya sendiri dan tiada siapa yang akan mengurusnya disana..boleh ya Jacksonie.cuma 3 hari kok..soal anak-anak kau tidak perlu khawatir kerana aku akan menjaga mereka"

"Tunggu aku fikir dulu"

2 minutes

5minutes

10minutes

15minutes

5jam #plakk that's not funny thor

"Hmm ok i agree but only for 3 days right because next week I need to go China" ucap Jackson

"Yess!! Thank u jacksonie!!!love you!!"ucap jinyoung sambil memeluk Jackson.

Dan jinyoung give a thumb up to Jaebum yang dari tadi menguping perbicaraan jinyoung dan Jackson..

Nc alert!!!

Stay away if you're kids!!!

Warning!!!

Please go back if not strong enough!!!

Warning #part2

Author udah beri warning ya..,

This is the last warning!please get out if you not strong to read the scene!!!

Ok its up to you then...

*skip time*

Sudah dua hari Jackson dan Jaebum berada di pulau jeju,dan selama itulah jaebum treat Jackson just like a lover..take Jackson to candle light dinner,memberi Jackson bunga setiap Kali pulang dari tempat kerja...even Jackson sedikit pelik dengan sikap Jaebum,Jackson hanya berdiam diri...

Click*

"Oh Jaebum hyung,udah pulang?pergilah mandi dulu,aku Sudah siapkan air panas untukmu"

Dan seperti biasa Jaebum memberikan Jackson sejambak bunga rose merah.dan selepas 20 minutes Jaebum turun ke ruang makan dan duduk disitu sambil merenung Jackson..

"Ini aku buatkan sup ginseng untukmu hyung,kerna aku tahu kau pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja..tunggu sepertinya aku lupa meletakkan sudu"

Jackson mahu memberikan Jaebum sudu dan tidak menyadari bahwa Jaebum berada dibelakangnya.and when he want to turn,dia terkejut melihat Jaebum, unfortunately he drop the spoons and menyebabkan jari mereka tersentuh apabila keduanya ingin mengambil sudu yang terjatuh dan mereka merasakan seperti ada aliran electric mengalir...

Dan Tidak pasti siapa yang memulainya,sekarang Jackson berada di pelukkan Jaebum.suara ciuman kedengaran dan suhu yang sejuk berubah panas...

Pelahan tangan Jaebum menyusup ke dalam baju Jackson,dari perut..tangan Jaebum meraba-raba abs yang terbentuk dan semakin naik keatas dan akhirnya Jaebum menemui benda kecil yang tegang.

Jaebum membuka baju jackson dan melemparnya ke lantai.dia memainkan puting kecil jackson,mencium,menghisap seperti anak kecil yang menyusu..Jackson Tidak tahan dengan perbuatan Jaebum hanya mampu mendesah dan bergerak dan itu membuat benda yang berada dibawah excited dengan pergerakan Jackson..

"Aaaah j-jae-bum hyunggg"

Jackson melenguh apabila tangan Jaebum menyentuh penisnya dari luar..Jaebum kembali mencium bibir Jackson yang kemerahan ..

"Mari kita sambung di kamar princess"Jaebum membawa Jackson dengan bride style dan membaringkan Jackson ke tempat tidur dan kini Jaebum berada di atas Jackson..

"Kau sungguh cantik princess"ucap Jaebum sambil membuat love bite dileher Jackson..

"Aakkhh jaee-bumm hyuungg"desah Jackson apabila Jaebum mengisap lehernya dengan terlalu kencang..

"Suaramu sungguh seksi Jackson ah..Dan panggil aku Jaebum..Don't hold it baby"

Jaebum mengelus penis Jaebum can mengisapnya seperti lolipop..entah kapan Jaebum membuka seluar dan kini keduanya dalam keadaan topless..Jackson hanya mampu mendesah dan meremas-remas rambut Jaebum..

"J-jaee-bum aakuu mauu~~"

"Keluarkan aja Jackson"sambil mengisap penis Jackson dengan lebih kuat,dan itu membuat Jackson Tidak tahan dan mendapat climax nya yang pertama..

Namun belum sempat dia mengambil nafas ..Jaebum mencium nya dengan gairah.

"Maaf baby tapi aku Sudah Tidak tahan lagi"

Bless*

"Aarrgghh"

Jackson merasakan seolah holenya terbelah dua dengan penis Jaebum yang ukurannya lebih besar darinya..Jaebum mencium dan memainkan penis Jackson agar Jackson Tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan..

"Saranghae Jackson ah"ucapnya sambil memaju undur penisnya didalam hole Jackson,Jaebum mendesis kenikmatan apabila hole Jackson menjepitnya...

"Aah aah I love aah you tooo jaebumm aaahh" dan Jackson climax untuk kali kedua tetapi Jaebum masih lagi belum..

Jaebum membawa Jackson seperti koala dan menghimpit tubuh Jackson kedinding dan menghentakkan penisnya dengan kasar ke dalam hole merah Jackson..Jackson hanya menjerit kenikmatan dan apabila Jaebum merasakan climax nya Sudah dekat,dia mengendong kembali Jackson ke tempat tidur...

"Aah Aah Aah aakuu"

"Aah aaaah bersama jackson"

"Aaaaahh aaahhhhh"

Dan sperma Jackson memancut keluar mengenai perut,dada dan dagu Jaebum,manakala sperma Jaebum memenuhi hole Jackson..

Jaebum terbaring disisi Jackson yang kini mengambil nafas dari activitynya dengan Jaebum sebentar tadi..Jaebum memeluk Jackson dan meletakkan kepala Jackson didadanya..

"Aku...menyintaimu Jackson ah,bisakah kau tetap disampingku dan menjadi isteri serta ibu kepada bammie dan gyeomie"

Jackson menoleh kearah jaebum"aku pikir hanya aku yang merasakannya,dan Iya aku mau jaebumie"ucap Jackson with his puppy eyes..

Jaebum berasa sungguh gembira dan mencium wajah Jackson.."thank you so much baby!! I love you...Wo ai ni my sweet babysitter!!"

"Aarrkk jaebumieee" sepertinya Jackson lupa bahwa penis Jaebum masih berada didalamnya,dan kini dia dapat merasakan penis Jaebum membesar didalam..

"Round 2 my baby"

The end..

Err lets stop here okay before author pingsan hahahahaha..sejujurnya ini baru pertama Kali author Bikin nc scene loh..my hand shaking when write it!! Lol..now I understand why my friends says that write a ff with Nc scene is huge problem...maaf ya kalo Nc nya Gak hot...dan sebenarnya author ketawa sendiri ketika membuat Nc..hehehe

Opsss before I forgot this special bonus..

Youngjae dan mark merasa aneh dengan sikap jinyoung yang asyik berbicara sendiri dan laughing like crazy person..

"Eh mark hyung,jin hyung Kenapa sih,semenjak pulang dari rumahnya Jaebum hyung,dia asyik berbicara sendiri dan kadang-kadang ketawa,jin hyung sakit kah?"

"What's should I know,you asks him by yourself"ucap mark lalu pergi ke tempat lain..

"Ish mark hyung,baik..biar aku bertanya sendiri..jin hyung!!!

"Iya ada apa youngjae my sunshine?"ucap jinyoung dengan senyuman lebih mirip seperti joker..

Youngjae berasa seperti jinyoung seolah dirasuk kerana tersenyum dengan begitu lebar sekali"errr hyung kamu Kenapa?? Sakit?? Tanya youngjae sambil meletakkan tangannya didahi jinyoung.."ga panas" pikir youngjae

"Siapa yang sakit? Aku?? Engga kok..I just feel so happy youngjae ah hehehe"

"Ada apa sebenarnya jin hyung? Ayo lah beritahu.."rengek youngjae kepada jinyoung sambil memegang tangan jinyoung

"Mau tau nih"

"Iya hyung"

"Serius?"

"Ish hyung cepat cakap kalo ga,aku pergi aja"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Iya"

"Anak kucingku melahirkan youngjae ah"

"Cuma itu??? Yah ku pikir apa..aish buang masaku saja"

Dan youngjae pun pergi ke cafe meninggalkan jinyoung yang masih tersenyum sendiri..

"Maaf youngjae bukan aku ga mau beritahu tapi ini rahsiaku sama Jaebum..sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki bukan 1 tapi 3 kereta yang ku idamkan dari dulu...maafkan aku my puppy..tapi ga apa apa kerna aku tau kalian saling cinta menyintai hehehe"

Aigooo jinyoung ssi how could you change ur cousin with car!!?!? Tsk Tsk tak sungguh evil..

The true the end...

Okay gimana??? Bagus ga??? Vote and comment everybody!!!!

Ps: sebarang permintaan squeal tidak akan dilayan,kerana author ga sanggup ,.Harap maaf..

Oh ya sebarang typo Harap dimaafin..Author ini ga terlalu pandai menulis..peace


End file.
